Harry Potter and the Cursed child
by izazels
Summary: So when the Cursed child came out, I was pretty disappointed it was only a script and I wanted to write my own like it was a book. Now, of course, this does no justice to JKR's writing but if any other Potter heads wanted to see almost a book version of the script... here's my best shot! If you have any comments about the format or story, please write below1
1. Chapter 1

Albus entered the large station immediately full of awe. Great stone arches, hundreds of muggles all wanting to be or get somewhere. Nearly all of them staring at mobile phones with little to no luggage. Which made Albus and his family stick out like a sore thumb with their large trollies. This actually quite embarrassed Albus.

It was just the same as when James had come but this time, it was his turn. Everything seemed brighter, bigger and extremely nerve racking. Albus had been practising for weeks his Gryffindor-ry walk and voice in order to make _sure_ he was in Gryffindor.

"You're going to be in Slytherin, Slithery Slytherin!" taunts James just out of earshot from his parents Ginny and Harry Potter. Albus shrugged it off, he just had to concentrate on looking like a Gryffindor – bold and confident. Gryffindors would not fight back at that their annoying brothers – Albus thought, they would rise over the issue. Slytherins would stupidly fight back or get revenge.

"Did you know that Slytherin's where all the losers go and they get so corrupted by their loser loneliness that that they go dark and do dark magic" James whispers in Albus' ear. Dark magic makes him shudder. However, he once again tries to overcome it.

"But you're a loser, so I guess it settles-

"Dad. He keeps saying it." Albus runs over and complains to his dad, he didn't care if it wasn't Gryffindor-ry, James was being annoying which Albus supposed was also very un-Gryffindor-ry.

Albus' Dad stares through his old round glasses, his green eyes full of fatherly discontent,

"James, give it a rest." He sighs. James doesn't look the slightest bit embarrassed and decides rather ignorantly to not stand down.

"I only said he _might_ be in Slytherin. And he might so…" Harry glares harder at James using his perfected "stand down" glare. And in an instant with these silent words passing between them James declares surrender, "fine" he says begrudgingly.

Albus is worried, James is so incredibly Gryffindor, Albus thinks, brave but reckless and a bit ignorant too. This showed it all. And Albus is beginning to wonder, if James is so Gryffindor and Albus is so little like James…

Albus pushes this thought away, there are far more things to be worried about. For one Albus is going to be away from his parents. Albus looks up at his mother Ginny, her red hair and warm smile resembling so closely to his sister Lily. His eyes resembled his mum, though, grey-blue eyes.

Sometimes Albus found it odd that his siblings were named after their dead grandparents – and that they looked like them quite a lot too (well their hair colours because his sister had Ginny's face.) Albus also felt a bit left out that he wasn't, another thing that separated…

No, Albus thought, I will be in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, I may not be like my siblings but that doesn't mean I will be in Slytherin. Albus begins to worry more, feeling just a tiny bit of sweat rising on his hairline. He looks up at his mum again.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus squeaks. His mum smiles back.

"Every day if you want us to." His mum reassures him. Albus realises how childish and unGryffinfor-ish he sounded and faintly hears his brother sniggering even amongst the noise of Kings Cross Station.

"No. Not every day" Albus says using his grown up 'Gryffindor' voice, "James says most people only get letters home once a month. I don't want to…

Albus' dad stops the movement of the group near platform nine, "we wrote to your brother three times a week last year." He said in a reassuring way with a faint smile.

"What? James!" Albus looks at his brother accusingly, now he feels really silly and un-Gryffindorish. His mum puts her hand on Albus' shoulder "Yes. You may not want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh your brother."

Albus continues to stare as James' mouth forms into a Cheshire Cat grin "Can we go now please" James says in an innocently cheeky voice. Albus turns and sees the entry way. To an unsuspecting Muggle, it looks like a brick wall between platforms nine and ten but every wizard knows it's a secret portal to the Hogwarts express. A train which takes all the witch and wizarding children to Hogwarts once they turn 11.

Albus looks at his dad, and then his mum nervously. His mum once again to reassure his worries said: "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten."

At that Lily gives a little jump and squeak "I'm so excited." I am so nervous, Albus thinks.

"Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous." Albus tries to hide his fear but is still failing miserably, he takes in a big gulp feeling it go down his throat.

"I'm ready," Albus says in a voice as confident as possible. He then looks at his dad on his right and his sister on his left as they put their hands on his trolley. His mum goes with James. Before Albus I entirely ready Harry and Lily begin to run and soon he finds his feet running to as they head straight for the brick wall…


	2. Chapter 2

As Albus runs through the barrier for a moment he doesn't think he'll come out, that he'll be lost forever, but then an instant later he's through. The big red Hogwarts Express is gleaming in front of him am hundreds of children racing around with massive trollies – just like him. This was definitely Platform 9 and three quarters.

Albus lets out an overwhelmed breath, "this is it" he says as confidently as possible. His sister Lily still in awe and excitement is buzzing around him. "Platform nine and three-quarters." Albus says with the last bit of his nervous breath. He's completely unaware of Lily's buzzing excitement which is growing by the minute. Albus is buried in thought, scared of what might happen next. For a brief moment he's distracted by the arrival of Uncle Ron and his jokes but not for so long.

His daughter Rose is there too. Rose Granger-Weasley, a beautiful auburn haired girl whom will be Albus' only friend on the Hogwarts express. Albus isn't so sure about Rose, true she's beautiful but she definitely picked up some of her mother's serious no-nonsense traits. They'd been friends when they were kids but slowly they'd grown apart, she'd be in Gryffindor, Albus thought.

Slowly but surely most eyes in the station begin to turn towards them and Albus' embarrassment sinks lower and lower. Of course, it isn't Uncle Ron's weird nose tricks, it's Albus' father, Harry Potter. Albus begins to feel more uncomfortable, knowing the rest of his school year might be like this. James seems alright, cool and collected, but as more and more eyes turn, Albus loses it.

"Everyone's staring again." He says in a not so hushed voice. The adults seem to shrug it off and exchange small talk once again about muggle driving and confundus charms but Albus s feeling very vulnerable.

Having a famous father held high expectations and for the last 24 hours Albus was constantly worrying that he wouldn't meet those expectations. If he wasn't in Gryffindor he would look nothing compared to James, or worse if he was in Slytherin. What if he wasn't a good Quidditch player, or if he was in Slytherin. Even the word Slytherin began to make Albus' stomach nauseous.

"Dad" Albus tugs on his father's robes, breaking him away from the conversation – now turned family argument of the Granger-Weasleys. "Do you think…" no don't say that, "What if I am" no just say it "what if I'm put into Slytherin" Albus stutters. His Dad looks at him with some pity before sending down a calm relaxed response.

"And what would be wrong with that?" Albus feels quite embarrassed but he knows his Dad's just saying that. There is something wrong with Slytherin, he thinks. "Slytherin is the house of the snake, of Dark Magic… it's not a house for brave wizards" Albus mutters stopping himself before he added, just like you. Albus knew his father doesn't consider himself brave.

"Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was in Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." His Father said with a confident smile. This doesn't really help Albus because he knows that all the other brave wizards his father knew were in Gryffindor.

"But just to say" Harry cuts him off before he can finish.

"If it matters to you that much, the sorting hat will take your feelings into account." Albus lights up immediately. "Really?"

"It did for me" His father says, and in a moment Albus is filled with hope but then it turns to confusion. Which house did the sorting house want to put his father in? Was it Slytherin? Judging by the look on his father's face, he had never told anyone that before and Albus decides not to ask.

"Hogwarts will be the making of you, Albus. I promise there is nothing to be frightened of there." His father says reassuringly and confidently to try and block out Albus' next question.

"Apart from Thestrals. Watch out for the Thestrals" His brother James snidely adds. Albus then shoots back into little brother mode. "I thought they were invisible!" Before James is allowed to reply his father cuts them off.

"Listen to your professors, don't listen to James and remember to enjoy yourself. Now if you don't want this train to leave without you, you should leap on…"

Albus suddenly remember the train and ignoring Lily's mischievous excitement hugs his mum and dad and heads on to the train with Rose.

"Okay, then. Bye" are his last words to his parents.

As the train leaves the station Harry feels he might cry but put on a strong show for his friends. Why is his son so worried about being Slytherin? Harry thinks, remembering his own worry after meeting Draco Malfoy. Maybe Al will be in Slytherin? No, Harry thinks, he's brave and lovely, and Harry couldn't think why the sorting hat would do such a thing.

"Strange, Al being worried he'll be sorted into Slytherin." Harry says lost in thought.

"That's nothing, Rose is worried whether she'll break the Quidditch scoring record in her first or second year. And how early she can take her O. ." Hermione says in both parental worry and pride.

"I have no idea where she gets her ambition from." Ron jokes, but Harry doesn't feel much like laughing.

"And how would you feel Harry if, Al – if he is?" His wife puts her reassuring hand on his shoulder but he doesn't wish to answer.

"You know Gin, we always thought there was a chance you could be sorted into Slytherin." Ron once again swings the conversation and lightens the mood.

"What?"

"Honestly, Fred and George ran a book." Ron continues to joke but everyone else seems done.

"Can we go?" Hermione turns down her voice "People are looking you know"

"People always look when you three are together. And apart. People always look at you." Ginny says in a quite grateful voice, as she luckily not as recognisable as her husband, brother and sister in law.

"Harry" Ginny sighs "He'll be alright won't he?"

"Of course, he will" Harry sighs, trying to convince himself more than his wife, Ginny.


End file.
